


Nice Shirt

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirrty talk, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Season 3 Finale, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: Kate and Seth have some fun in a dressing room.





	Nice Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I was inspired by a certain someone's [photo.](https://www.instagram.com/p/BwPnsmIlSrw/)
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Kate saw the shirt first, hanging from a mannequin in the middle of the gift shop. It was baby blue with short sleeves, covered with bright yellow flowers. Probably made of cheap polyester. She touched the fabric. Definitely made of cheap polyester. 

“Seth, we have to get this.” She tugged on his arm to bring him over to the display.

He looked up at the mannequin's shirt and lifted his brows. “For who?”

“For you,” she said with a smile.

“Real funny, princess.” He tried to walk away, but she tightened her grip. 

“Don't you think you'll fit in better here dressed in that rather than—” She gestured to his black suit, then to the white bikini she wore under her thin, see-through green dress. “I mean, you look like you want to sell me encyclopedias, not take me to the beach.”

Seth smirked. “Do you even know what encyclopedias are?” 

She rolled her eyes and gestured to the saleswoman standing behind the cash register. 

The older blonde hurried over to them and asked in a bubbly voice, “What can I do for you, sweetie?”

“Can we see this shirt in an extra large?” Kate said, pointing to the mannequin.

“Good choice,” the saleswoman said. “Is it for your father?”

Seth chuckled, causing Kate to jab her elbow into his side.

Kate gave the woman her sweetest smile. “My father's actually dead.”

The woman gasped. “Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry.”

Kate sighed. “Thank you.” She looped her arm through Seth's. “The shirt's for my Daddy.” 

Confusion washed over the woman's face before the dots connected for her, and she scanned Seth with an appreciative gaze. 

“Extra large?” the woman asked.

“Extra large,” Kate answered, running her hand over Seth's chest.

As the woman went in search for the shirt, Seth pulled away and let out a heavy sigh. “You couldn't resist, could you?”

Kate pouted. “But the shirt _is_ for my Daddy.” 

He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. “That's not fair.” 

Smiling, she gripped his wrist and licked his thumb. “Can you at least try it on for me?”

“That's still not fair,” Seth said, even though he didn't pull his hand away from her mouth.

She was still holding his wrist when the saleswoman returned with Seth's shirt.

“Here you go,” the woman said. “Extra large.”

Seth grabbed the shirt from her. “Dressing rooms?”

“In the back, sweetie.”

Just then, a crowd of tourists entered the store from the busy boardwalk. 

“If you need anything, my name is Janice,” the saleswoman said. 

As she went to greet her new customers, Kate led Seth to the curtained rooms. He quickly pulled her into one with him.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Don't you want to see if it fits?” Seth said as he began to disrobe.

“Are you serious?” she said.

He grinned. “Is the Pope Catholic?”

Just as Seth couldn't resist her pout, she couldn't resist his grin.

Kate settled into the folding chair in the corner and glanced at her reflection in the full-length mirror. She still look the same on the outside, except for the red hair. After Amaru, it had taken days before she was able to look in a mirror again. But slowly, she was able to look at herself and see Kate—not Amaru.

It helped that Seth was by her side the entire time, constantly reminding her who she was. Not the preacher's daughter. Not the queen of hell.

“You're my girl,” he told her not long after she joined him and Richie on the road.

And now, when she looked in the mirror, she wasn't alone. Seth, with his muscles and tattoo, flashed a smile at her through the glass.

He finished buttoning up the flowery shirt and turned to her. “What do you think?” 

She started to laugh at the sight of the big bad Seth Gecko wearing such a ridiculous top.

“I knew it looked better on the other dummy,” Seth said as he started to remove the shirt.

Kate jumped to her feet, grabbing his hands. “No—no—it looks good—honestly, it does.”

“You're such a bad liar.”

She tugged on the shirt lapels to get his attention. “I said it looks good.”

“Good enough for a kiss?” he said, already lowering his mouth to hers.

He kissed her softly, slowly teasing her with his tongue, until she tugged harder on his shirt and they fell back against the dressing room wall. She opened her mouth wider, deepening the kiss and tasting the whiskey from lunch on Seth's tongue. His hands automatically went to her waist, drawing her closer to him. The hard bulge in the front of his pants pressed against her thigh. When she dropped her hand to it, Seth groaned into her mouth.

“Here?” he said, his breath hot on her face. 

Kate nodded as she unbuckled his belt and reached into his boxers. She wrapped her fingers around his cock, stroking him.

“Please, Daddy...” she whispered.

His dick twitched in her hand just like the first time she called him that name.

Seth grabbed her face and gave her a hard kiss before gently pushing her to her knees. She went down willingly. She pulled out his thick cock, her pussy clenching at the sight of the pre-cum dripping at his tip. Lifting her gaze to Seth, she swirled her tongue around it and watched his jaw clench.

It was too bad they were out in public. She loved hearing him moan.

Slowly, she began to swallow his cock, holding the base, stroking and sucking as much as she could. He was so damn big, it wasn't easy.

Seth placed his hands on the wall over her. “Shit...shit...fuck...”

She pulled back with a pleased smile, then licked his length before running her tongue over his heavy balls. 

“Fuck,” Seth muttered, his knees nearly buckling.

That was the plan.

Kate took his cock into her mouth again, this time, all the way until his tip hit the back of her cock and she gagged.

“That's it, baby girl.” Seth cradled the back of her head as she looked up at him. From this view, the flowery shirt made him look soft and sweet, but then, he was forcing her head back down to his cock. She sucked on his tip and lowered her hand to her throbbing pussy, reaching under her dress and into her bikini bottom. She hummed around his cock as she slipped two fingers into her slippery, warm folds. 

On the other side of the red curtain, voices drifted in and out as customers walked by the dressing rooms, unaware of Kate giving Seth a blowjob. Knowing how close they were to getting caught only made Kate suck him harder and rub herself faster. But before she could finish them off, Seth pulled out of her mouth. She let a soft moan of protest. 

“Let Daddy see how wet you are,” he said.

She held up her shiny fingers for him.

“Let Daddy see how you wet you are,” Seth repeated.

_Oh..._

Kate stood and shimmied out of her dress and bikini bottom. Sitting back in the folding chair, she parted her legs, spreading her pink pussy lips with her fingers. 

She pouted at Seth. “Is this wet enough, Daddy?”

He sharply inhaled, quickly stepping out of his pants and boxers, and made his way toward her. He kissed her, pushing down the cups of her bikini top to free her breasts. He pinched her nipples, causing her to gasp into his mouth. 

The curtain rustled. But instead of stopping, Seth whispered in her ear, “Shh...” and thrust two fingers into her slit without any warning. Kate whimpered, biting on her lip.

“Shh...” Seth kissed the side of her neck as she continued to whimper and moan. “Quiet, baby girl...”

She rolled her hips against Seth's hand and pleaded in a hushed voice, “More, Daddy.”

With a growl, Seth switched their positions, picking Kate up as though she was weightless and setting her down on his lap, her back to his chest. She turned her head to kiss him and he squeezed her tits in his big hands. She reached down for his cock and rubbed the leaking tip against her pussy. 

“That's not fair,” Seth murmured.

Smiling, Kate lifted her hips and slowly lowered herself down on his cock. They moaned together as they became one. Despite how wet she was, she was still too tight for Seth. 

“It hurts, Daddy,” she whispered.

“It's okay, princess.” Seth started to rub her clit. “I got you.”

She squeezed her eyes shut as she pushed further down on his big cock. Pain and pleasure flowed throughout her body. But with Seth touching her, she was able to relax enough so that he went all the way inside her.

Seth pressed a kiss on her cheek. “See? You did it.”

Kate opened her eyes and saw what they looked like in the mirror. She was on Seth's lap with her tits out, his cock buried deep in her pink pussy, his arms wrapped around her waist, and his hand on her clit. Even with the stupid shirt Seth was wearing, it was still the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

Seth seemed to agree. He started to bounce her on his dick and she had to bite on her lip again to stop herself from crying out. She held on to his arms, twisting her head to kiss him again. He hungrily returned it, while rubbing her clit. She mewled and took over fucking him, sliding up and down his hard cock as it hit her sweet spot over and over and over.

“So good,” she panted, digging her nails into his arms.

With the sound of skin slapping on skin echoing in the dressing room, she was surprised Janice wasn't opening the curtain and putting a stop to their lewd act. Or maybe the saleswoman did know and didn't mind that Kate was getting a piece of her extra large Daddy. 

Kate watched herself again in the mirror. She still looked the same from the outside, but inside—inside she was a girl who loved a man that had taught her how to steal, kill, and fuck. A man whose soul she tasted, whose blood was running through her veins. A man who was whispering the filthiest things in her ear about her wet, tight, and perfect cunt. She moved faster on top of him, selfishly chasing after her release. 

“Keep going,” Seth said, kissing her shoulder. “You're almost there.”

Kate dropped her head back as her pussy clenched around his cock. He knew. He always knew.

Seth didn't stop rubbing her clit, not even when she came with a silent scream and she shuddered with delight. Still in a daze, she gave him a soft kiss and whined when he pulled his cock out of her. But he quickly filled her up again with his two thick fingers.

“If we were somewhere more private, your little pussy would be filled with my cum.” He was licking her off his fingers now. Her empty pussy clenched at the sight, and she was tempted to touch herself—but she just came, and poor Seth was still hard. 

“You can have my mouth, Daddy,” she said, sinking back to her knees. 

Kate wrapped her lips around his shiny cock, tasting her salty sweetness on his velvety member. Seth held on to the the back of her head, thrusting his hips up to fuck her mouth. Judging by his rapid pace, he was almost there. She always knew too. With both hands, she grabbed the front of Seth's flowery shirt as he groaned and spilled his hot cum down her throat. She swallowed every drop and waited until his cock went soft before pulling away. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she rested her head on his thigh and said, “Thank you, Daddy.”

He caressed her cheek. “You're my girl.”

Warmth washed over her as she climbed back on Seth's lap and kissed him. The taste of the other mingling as their lips crashed together. She could have kissed him like that forever, but then, the curtain rustled again.

“How's everything working out in there?” Janice asked from the other side.

Kate untangled herself from Seth, grabbing her clothes. “Um, it's great!” She tried not to laugh as she and Seth scrambled to dress themselves. 

“And how's the shirt?” Janice said. 

Seth was staring at Kate with a horrified expression. 

“No,” he mouthed.

She looked him straight in the eye. “We'll going to take it.”

**

After the beach, they found Richie back at the hotel bar, drinking a piña colada. He burst out laughing when he saw what Seth was wearing. 

“Nice shirt,” Richie said.

“Glad you think so,” Seth said, plopping down in the seat next to him. 

Kate held out a shopping bag for Richie. “We got you one too.”

THE END


End file.
